Un ángel, un loco y un duende
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Tres chicos luchan por acaparar mi atención... Éso, claramente podría aumentar mi autoestima, ¿verdad?; Pero, todo se deshace cuando pienso que estoy a dos pasos de perder mi cordura... Ya que ellos tres, son totalmente diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.  
><strong>

Te das cuenta que todo va mal con tus decisiones, cuando ves a tres personas de personalidades totalmente diferentes reclamar por ti.

Te das cuenta que todo está extraño cuando uno de ellos es un insólito individuo _cool_ y misterioso.

Te das cuenta que estás a punto de enloquecer cuando otro es alguna clase de duende simpático.

Te das cuenta que quizás estás alucinando cuando un ángel camina hacia ti con una sonrisa.

Después de quedar embarazada, dar a luz y dar a mi niña. Luego de engañar por segunda vez a un novio. Motivo por el cual me hizo determinar la decisión de cortarme mí preciado cabello. A todo esto, sumarle que en verdad extraño a mi padre, y a causa de ello decidí transformar mi cabello rubio en un extraño rosado… y hacerme un tatuaje de un estúpido presentador.

Me pongo a reflexionar y… Bueno, después de todo quizás si esté loca.

Esta es Lucy Quinn Fabray; reportando tres extraños especímenes… Claramente, no humanos_*_.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, como ven empezaré a escribir sobre algo tan distinto a lo que escribo. **Glee . **A decir verdad, soy MUY fanática de ellos. una _Gleek_.

Esta historia va a ser como un mundo paralelo al que conocen, **algunas cosas pasaron como en la serie, y otras no**. ¿Entienden?.. _Se darán cuenta cuales no pasaron, tranquilos_. (:

Espero escribir algo que les guste; ¿Les explico quienes son estos tres personajes raros?

*****: El ángel, sería Sam Evans. El loco, sería el personaje que va a hacer Samuel Larsen, que luego le daré nombre. Y por supuesto, el duende, es Rory Flanagan.

Espero que apoyen esta nueva historia; Y también**, ¡Espero sus reviews!**

_.** Agustina.~***_


	2. El ángel se va, El duende aprovecha

**Capítulo uno. - "_El ángel se va. El duende aprovecha_."**

Bueno, decididamente no tengo por costumbre tomar buenas decisiones en mi vida.

Engañar a mi novio con mi anterior novio no está bien visto hoy en día en la sociedad, ¿verdad?... De acuerdo, luego de ésos momentos, él actual me dejó… Él era Sam Evans, el que parecía ser el hombre de mi vida; Dulce, apuesto, tierno, quarterback del equipo, hipnotizante,… ¿Ya dije dulce?.. Bueno, el era todo eso, y más para mí… Pero por una extraña decisión que ahora no comprendo, lo engañé con Finn, mi ex.

Cuando Sam cortó conmigo en aquel pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes, dispuestos a admirar mi humillación,… me dolió; Mucho. Luego, como verdadera Fabray que soy, levanté la cabeza y mi enorme orgullo construyó una gruesa pared que me protegía de los sentimientos que le tenía a Sam… Ésa pared casi logró _borrar_ ésos sentimientos de mi mente. Y lo único que me consolaba era que por lo menos, Finn estaría a mi lado… Pero tampoco sería así. El tiempo pasó y Finn me abandonó, volvió corriendo a los brazos de Rachel y yo quedé como la estúpida infiel.

Siendo sincera, no estuve nunca enamorada de Finn… Él me enamoraba por el poder y la popularidad que había podido darme en su momento… Luego se convirtió en una obsesión, porque aún siendo un perdedor, seguía queriendo estar tomada de su mano y presumir a todos tener de novio al mejor muchacho de todo el colegio. Me di cuenta de eso cuando caí en el más profundo abismo de la pirámide social, no podía soportar estar separada de mi preciada atención… En ese momento no quise abrir los ojos; era una _adicta a la popularidad_.

Bueno… Con Sam era tan distinto, lo opuesto. Cada vez que me abrazaba se me erizaba la piel, sus profundos ojos verdes eran los que me habían enamorado, no su popularidad. Me había enamorado con su actitud dulce de tratarme, con su forma de cantarme y besarme, la manera que yo podía saber qué es lo que pensaba con sólo mirar sus ojos, que eran una puerta a su alma, es una de las personas más puras que conozco. Él… Era mi ángel personal. Era.

Luego de la ruptura de _Fabrevans_, como mis compañeros de Glee nos habían apodado, sepulté todo eso que él me hizo, y me hacía sentir, en un cajón muy bien cerrado y escondido en mi corazón.

En un momento pensé que lo había superado, que podía ser amiga de él con total naturalidad, puesto que lo ayudaba a cuidar a sus hermanos… Pero no.

Pasado un tiempo, Sam comenzó una relación con Mercedes, la que yo consideraba casi como una mejor amiga… ¿Qué clase de amiga se relaciona con el anterior novio de una allegada? ¿Tienen respuesta?... Yo sí: Mercedes.

Los celos que no me brotaron cuando él estuvo con Santana, salieron a flote dentro de mi pecho cuando vi a Sam y Mercedes tomados de la mano. Lo de Santana, estaba más que segura que era otro de los intentos de ella de derrumbarme, es demasiado envidiosa, y aprovecha cualquier situación para hacer maldades y sacar su lado, _su único lado_, de venganza.

Pero luego, el padre de Sam perdió el trabajo a causa de la apestosa situación económica de Estados Unidos, así fue como se volvió a Tennessee dejando a Mercedes… Y bueno, Mercedes, ni lenta, ni perezosa consiguió otro chico con quien salir.

Cuando él se marchó de Ohio me di cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba. Y, lo primero que pensé no era que dejaba a Mercedes… Si no, que me estaba dejando a mí, aquí… Sola en Ohio.

Semanas antes de que la noticia de que Sam se iba, me corté el cabello… Podríamos decir que tuve una _intuición_ de mujer, sabría que caería en depresión... y cada vez que alguien cae en depresión siente la necesidad de cambiar algo de su vida… Yo me corté el cabello, intenté cambiar mi imagen... Luego del embarazo, me volví tan insegura de mí misma. Sabía que nadie volvería a amarme como él lo hizo.

Terminaron las clases, y con ello se fue mi motivación a levantarme por la mañana… Ya no tenía nada que hacer por la tarde, mi mente quedaba libre de toda la presión del colegio. Eso conllevó a ponerme a pensar en el abandono de mi padre… Me hundí aún más en la depresión.

Mi madre, ante la desesperación de ver a su hija con la mirada ausente constantemente, a la desesperada, llamó a alguien. Ofreció la casa a algún estudiante de intercambio.

Así conocí a mi valiente duende, Rory Flanagan; El duende estaba intentando llenar el vacío que mi padre y mi ángel habían dejado en mí. A veces me daba cuenta que… Él me hacía olvidar toda la desdicha que sentí por la partida de ésos dos hombres.

-Pero si tu sabes que eres una excelente chica, nadie podría dejarte por quien eres.- Me dijo Rory en una ocasión; con su extraño acento irlandés intentaba consolarme en ésos días de auto culparme por todo lo que pasó. – Tú haces lo contrario, Lucy, atraes a todos a tu alrededor.

También noté que el hecho de que él me llamara por mi primer nombre no me molestaba en absoluto… Cualquiera que me llamara Lucy estaba más que seguro que recibiría una cachetada y un latigazo de mi cabello al darle la espalda… Bueno, eso sería cuando tenía el cabello largo. Pero Viniendo de los labios de Rory… me agradaba. Me hacía sentir protegida; él sabía todo acerca de mi _obeso_ pasado, y aún así no se burló de mí. Eso le brindó la confianza de llamarme Lucy sin albergar violencia a cambio.

Rory hacía que mi lado… _dulce_ saliera a flote. Brittany me había dicho que volvía a ser _la Quinn que tenía una beba en su vientre_: Dulce, comprensiva, y, que con paciencia y con cariño te aconsejaba. Gracias a Rory, supongo… Es que sólo tiene quince años, y me veo con necesidad de cuidarlo… o protegerlo, volverme protectora con respecto a todo. Algo como eso.

Un día, casi cuando estaban culminando las vacaciones, le conté toda mi vida a Rory. _Toda_. Nunca a nadie le había abierto las puertas a mi alma y mente… Le conté todo, mis sentimientos por Sam, cuan frívola solía ser antes de quedar embarazada y cómo volví a serlo al dejar en adopción a… Beth.

Siguió aceptándome.

-Aún después de saber todo eso… ¿No quieres huir de esta casa y conseguirte otro hogar? – Le inquirí riendo. Eran las cinco de la madrugada y él seguía prestándome atención como si hubieran sido las cinco de la tarde. Habíamos pasado todo el día hablando, mayormente de mí.

- Nunca en mi vida huiría de tu casa, Lucy. –Me sonrió de medio lado. Sus cejas bailaban en su frente mientras me seguía hablando- Judy y tú son muy amables conmigo, no me hubieran dejado venir antes de comenzar las clases si no fuera porque mi padre conoce a Judy. –Ahora una risa se escapó de entre sus dientes y yo sonreí- Además, tu eres la mejor primer amiga que pude haberme topado… Agradezco realmente a…

- ¿Los duendes?- Bromeé mientras reía. Su aura era tan mágica, que él sólo verlo me daba la apariencia de un duende; sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa compradora y simpática, sus palabras… Un duende.

¿Él sería el duende de los tres deseos?... Él, Rory, el pequeño niño irlandés de quince años… ¿Cumpliría mis deseos de que alguien llenara los vacíos de mi interior?

Él era mi duende**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, espero no haberlos aburrido con este capitulo, es que quería dejar _claro_ el punto de vista personal de Quinn en cuanto a Sam, Finn & Mercedes. (:

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**

_.** Agustina.~***_


	3. Rosa

**Capitulo dos. - "_Rosa_"**

A mitad de vacaciones… Mi padre volvió para hablar conmigo, sobre lo que para él era nuestra familia. Me indigné ante éso... _¿Nuestra?_... Ni siquiera había una familia por la cual llamar nuestra, nunca lo fuimos. El nunca fue ni será parte de la familia que conformábamos ahora mi madre, mi hermana y yo.

De todos modos, se notaba que ha tomado un buen tiempo investigándonos u observándonos; llegó a mi casa un día en el cual mi madre trabajaba hasta tarde en la oficina, y Rory tenía clases de inglés por dos horas seguidas, para mejorar.

Y, adivinen, el muy desgraciado de _mi padre_ tenía el descaro suficiente de venir y decirme…

-Quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo, princesa- Murmuró con valentía y con media sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

En cuanto levanté una ceja, a modo de interrogación, ése fantasma de sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-Bueno… Me di cuenta cuan mal estuve al darte la espalda cuando más necesitabas a tu padre. Me di cuenta que tu madre, Frannie y tú son lo que más quiero. Y que estoy dispuesto a recuperarlas – Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y comenzó a decir: Necesito que por lo menos tú…

No noté cuán rápido pasó tiempo hablando con mi padre, hasta que Rory abrió la puerta principal, interrumpiéndonos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Era imposible no sonreírle de vuelta, a pesar de lo destruida que estaba por dentro. Y lo hice, quizás inconscientemente; acostumbro a sonreírle a él. Sólo a él. Pero, de inmediato, mi duende, se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y desdibujó su sonrisa. Reparó en mi padre, quizás recordó todo lo que le había contado… Puesto que se puso más serio de lo que yo pensé que Rory era capaz.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Lucy, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mi duende acercándose a la mesa donde mi padre y yo estábamos, y sentándose sin hacer valer sus modales.

Russell abrió un poco os ojos, al ver con qué naturalidad ése chico llamaba _Lucy_ a su pequeña Quinn.

-Así es. ¿Tú eres…? –Contestó secamente, mirando al irlandés de arriba abajo.

Yo, por mi parte, rodeé los ojos ante la escena; dispuesta a presentar a Rory, él habló primero.

-Soy Rory Flanagan, y puedo apostarle lo que quisiera a que yo conozco más a su propia hija de lo que usted imagina –Fulminó con la mirada a mi padre, quizás desafiándolo a que negara eso.

Contuve la respiración por unos cuantos segundos. Rory estaba defendiéndome, como nadie lo había hecho antes… de mi padre. Era algo realmente especial para mí, el que hiciera éso.

-No lo sé, desgraciadamente, he tenido algunas malas decisiones en cuanto a mi familia se refiere…- Dijo Russell, ignorando el tono desafiante

Bufé. ¿Sigue con el cuentito de _Somos una familia feliz_? Rory echó un vistazo a mi rostro y sonrió sólo por un segundo, adivinando con éxitos que era lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Malas?... Echar a su hija, cuando estaba embarazada, de su casa. –Contestó Rory con desdén- Eso no es una decisión, eso es ser inhumano. Lucy lo necesitaba… Y usted vaya a saber porqué la echó sin asegurarle un techo para poder sobrevivir. –

-No podía permitirme que mi hija esté embarazada, mi…- comenzó a explicar mi padre. Pero Rory volvió a interrumpirlo.

-No podía cambiarlo. Podría haberla ayudado… siquiera haberla apoyado. No lo hizo.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, llevándose consigo mi rímel. Aquel había sido un año tan duro.

-La ayudé –Gruñó mi padre, comenzando a reaccionar a las palabras incriminatorias de Rory – Tú no eres nadie para venir a juzgarme, sólo eres un estúpido extraño que no tiene derecho a entrometerse… Ella es mi hija, y yo decido cómo criarla...

En un rápido movimiento, mi puño dio un golpe en la mesa. Reaccioné por el insulto a Rory. A _mi_ duende.

- ¡Tú no eres mi padre! – Le grité en la cara a Russell – Los padres son esos hombres que cuidan a los frutos de su sangre, que lo protegen de todo lo malo, los guían… ¡Nunca hiciste eso conmigo!... Puedes ir caminando solito a decirle a Frannie que te perdone, ella sí es tu hija y tú eres su padre. –Más lágrimas caían por mi rostro- Sólo te preocupaste por Frannie…

-No es así, cariño – Murmuro el hombre al que yo solía llamar padre. Acto seguido, miró a Rory con rencor – Seguramente fue tu estúpido amigo quien te lavó el cerebro.

-¡Fue usted quien se equivocó, fue usted quien tiene la culpa de esto; no intente aligerar su peso! –Indignado, Rory, levantándose de su silla de un salto miraba desafiante a Russell. - Lucy puede tener todos los defectos que usted quiera ver, pero era su hija. Ella tuvo sus grandes equivocaciones, usted la supero con creces... Y de todas maneras, ella no es perfecta, no pida cosas que ella no puede darle -

- ¡No me juzgues, muchacho! – Le gritó a su vez él, levantándose también – Deja en paz a mi hija, sólo quieres un revolcón con ella… Lo noto a kilómetros.

- Pues ella misma decidirá si quiere _revolcarse_ conmigo o no. – Contestó Rory, adelantándose un paso - Esperaré su respuesta con ansias. -Murmuró desafiándolo todavía.

Me levanté con tranquilidad y me encaminé a la puerta principal. Ambos hombres me miraban con atención mientras yo abría de par en par la puerta y señalé hacia afuera con una de mis manos.

-Vete- Le dije secamente a Russell.

Con sólo verme, él sabía cuan enojada estaba, mi rostro me evidenciaba; así que sólo acomodó la silla donde antes había estado sentado y salió por la puerta con la cabeza en alto… Alejándose; cómo ya antes lo había hecho.

En cuento él desapareció de mi campo visual, comencé a sollozar, y de inmediato Rory vino con su brazo protector a consolarme.

-Tú también –Murmuré, con la mirada baja e intentando controlar los espasmos involuntarios que hacía mi cuerpo. – Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas –Repetí en tono vacio. Levante la mirada – No lo negaste.

-¿No negué qué, Lucy?- Preguntó el pequeño irlandés con los ojos llenos de confusión.

-Que ibas a _revolcarte_ conmigo.-Dije levantando una ceja y comenzando a llorar.

Rory abrió levemente los ojos, por la sorpresa. Yo apreté la puerta entre mis manos y suspiré… queriendo contener las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-Pero…, lo siento; tendría que haber dicho... otra cosa. Yo… Soy tu amigo.- Balbuceaba.

Bufé, y me alejé de él; me encaminé hasta el living y tomé mi billetera. Me volví para salir por la puerta principal y Rory seguía parado allí, mirándome. Salí afuera y comencé a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Inquirió él, comenzando a seguirme.

- No te incumbe. Vuelve a la casa, y déjame en paz.- Le contesté tan secamente, que mi duende me hizo caso y regresó.

Comencé a caminar, tarareando alguna melodía vacía y sin sentido: no quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Abrí mi billetera y me fijé cuánto dinero tenía, creo que bastará. Recorrí algunas cuadras hasta llegar al lugar que yo quería. Entré con una sonrisa y me senté en una alta silla negra, dispuesta a esperar a ser atendida, mirando mi reflejo sobre el gran espejo que tenía frente a mí.

-¡Hola, Quinn!- Me saludó un hombre con movimientos afeminados, siempre me saluda así cuando llego al local; y yo nunca recuerdo como era su nombre, así que sólo sonreí. - ¿Vienes por un nuevo look?... Estoy preparando a un muchacho, así que él te atenderá hoy.

Volví a sonreír y asentí. Me di vuelta y vi cuando ése hombre me presentaba a otro chico, quizás de mi misma edad o un año más. Tenía el cabello largo y entretejido en extrañas rastas. Tenía una mirada muy extraña, y me dio escalofríos cuando se fijó en mí y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Bien. –Murmuró, se acercó y empezó a mirar detalladamente mi cabello- ¿Qué quieres hacerte? – Me preguntó pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y mirándome a través del espejo.

-Teñirme- Indiqué secamente, sin hacer ningún gesto y tensándome ante el menor roce de sus dedos contra mi piel.

- ¿Todo el cabello?- Volvió a preguntar y yo sólo asentí. El chico hizo una extraña sonrisa de medio lado, manteniendo su mirada de misterio - ¿Qué color?

-Rosa- Contesté con seguridad mientras sonreía un poco.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Hum, creo que este capítulo, es un poquitín más largo que el anterior, sólo por doscientas palabras. En parte porque les hice esperar más; se supone que subiría el fin de semana, pero no pude. xd fgjasf Ya.

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**

_.** Agustina.~***_


	4. Pena

**Capitulo tres****. - "**_**Pena**_**".**

Cuando finalmente comenzamos las clases, Rory seguía siendo mi indiscutible mejor amigo, a pesar de lo que había sucedido... No podía dejarlo de lado, no podía alejar a alguien que por fin me hacía bien realmente. Su voz, su sonrisa, sus cejas y hasta escuchar su acento Irlandés me hacía sonreír. Íbamos juntos a donde fuera, aunque él fuera a distintas clases.

Pero ahora era distinto, por supuesto que era distinto. Teñí mi cabello de rosa, y con sólo hacer eso me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer: iba a revelarme contra todo lo que mis padres querían y esperaban de mí. En las vacaciones compré mucha ropa negra, comencé a juntarme con personas que me llevarían por _mal camino_. Les hice creer a todos que yo salía con un hombre skater.

Con todas ésas actitudes, también alejé a los miembros del club Glee... Supongo que son detalles menores, aún sigo teniendo a Rory junto a mí, no necesito más. Y creo que logré lo que quería; mi madre estaba desesperada e histérica, buscando alguna manera de hacerme volver a ser la antigua Quinn.

Todo iba según mis planes, éste año no entraré al club Glee ni tampoco hacer las pruebas para las porristas, con mi nuevo look atraje a nuevas amistades... Pero Santana y Brittany seguían intentando acercarse nuevamente a mí, y hacían que todo mi plan flaquee. Pero recordé las palabras que una vez le dije a Sam: "_Tengo que empezar a ignorar a las personas_" Bueno, ahora había ideado un plan para poder lograr eso, e iba a seguirlo.

-Lucy, todos están mirándote raro. –Me murmuró Rory cerca de mí oído un día mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, camino al comedor.

Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que Rory decía la verdad, pero... vamos, hacía más de un mes que recorría los pasillos con mi _nuevo_ look; es decir, ya tendrían que haberse acostumbrado a verme de este modo.

-Si no quieres caminar junto a mí o sentarte conmigo, no pongas escusas; Vete y ya.-Le digo mirándolo y encogiéndome de hombros.

-No, Lucy... Si quiero estar contigo. –Volvió a murmurarme- Pero es que todos saben que este nuevo cambio... no eres tú.

Levanté una ceja mientras entrabamos al comedor y nos sentamos juntos, como todos los días.

-Sabes que no me interesa lo que piensen quién debo o no ser. –Suspiro y cruzo las piernas bajo la mesa- Además, esta es lo que soy ahora, es hora de que lo asuman. –Luego de echar un vistazo a todo el lugar volví a clavar mi mirada, recargada y delineada de maquillaje negro, sobre Rory- y también tú, asúmelo.

-Lucy, vamos. En el club Glee no dejan de mencionarte… ellos eran tus amigos- Murmuró Rory poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa.

No era la primera vez que mi duende intentaba persuadirme de que volviera a mi 'dulce imagen', de vestidos amarillos y rosados, y vinchas de colores pasteles. Pero sí, era la vez primera que mencionaba a mis… amigos. Este año, Rory había ido frente al Club para ingresar, obviamente, entró al Club Glee… Mi duende canta muy bien, a decir verdad.

Sin poder evitarlo, tensé mi espalda y volví a vagar mi mirada por todo el comedor.

-Nunca voy a volver. –Dije secamente.

-Sabes que ellos siempre te apoyaron, y si ahora vuelves van a darte la bienvenida sin dudarlo, también…

Rory seguía dándome su discursito... pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Me estiré sobre mi silla y miré aún más fijamente, y sin disimulo, al chico con rastas. Arrugué mi frente y ladeé mi cabeza… ¿Qué hacia ése chico ahí?

-¿Quién es ése?- Interrumpí a Rory, demostrándole la poca atención que le había prestado a su perorata, señalando al chico de rastas con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

-Em... Creo que es primo, o pariente de Puckerman –Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al chico- Creo. Pero estamos hablando de…

No. ¿Pariente de Puckerman? No puede ser. Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a interrumpirlo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Pariente de Puck?-Murmuro sin quitar la vista del chico- ¿Sabes como se llama siquiera?

- Noah, Puckerman se llama Noah. –Me respondió extrañado mi duende.

Me rio bajo y vuelvo a mirarlo. Rory me miraba aún con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos me transmitían una expresión extraña que no supe descifrar.

-No, No Puck. ¿Cómo se llama el chico de rastas? –Le volví a preguntar mientras una sonrisita se formaba en mi rostro.

-Ah, no. No sé… No ando chismoseando en las vidas de los demás –Respondió con voz grave y luciendo todo su acento irlandés.

-No digas mentiras, si chismoseas en mi vida. –Espeto sonriendo y levantándome, sin siquiera haber comido un bocado.

-¿Adonde vas?- Me preguntó enseguida mi duende, mientras el también se levantaba.

-A preguntarle al chico quién es. –Me encojo de hombros- No seas chismoso y quédate aquí. –Me reí y caminé hacían el chico antes de que Rory pudiera protestar.

Miré atrás en cuando llegué al lado del chico y vi a Rory con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí y frunció aún más el ceño.

-Hola. ¿Tú eres primo de Puckerman?- Solté con seguridad, y con media sonrisa en mi rostro, mirando al chico.

-¿Te conozco?- Murmuró el muchacho mientras juntaba las cejas mirándome –Oh, sí... el rosa. –Observó mi cabello y relajó su rostro- No, no es mi primo… ¿Porqué todo el mundo me lo pregunta?, Ni siquiera sé quien es ése Puckerman.

-Es que… Me dijeron que eras primo de Puck. –Me rio mientras contesto.

-No, para nada. ¿Tú lo conoces?, a ése Puckerman, me refiero. –Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, lo conozco... Demasiado, podríamos decir. –Levantando una ceja ante su mirada escrutadora, di un paso hacia atrás y sonreí –Gracias por sacarme la duda.

Di media vuelta para volver a dirigirme a la mesa en la que estaba, pero el chico me rodeo y se puso frente a mí.

-Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a sonreírme.

-Quinn Fabray. –Murmuré mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a Rory, que había vuelto a levantarse de la mesa y miraba en nuestra dirección.

- ¿Tú eres Quinn Fabray? –Dijo con un tono de sorpresa mientras abría ligeramente sus ojos. Lo miré y arqué mis cejas- No, no… es que... Nada. Soy Joe Hart. –La sonrisa volvió a su rostro y estiro su mano para que yo la estrechara.

No sé si fue su tono de sorpresa al saber que yo era Quinn o qué, pero ya me estaba cayendo mal… Qué gesto tan antiguo eso de estrecharse la mano al conocerse.

-Mucho gusto, Joe. –Y sin estrechar su mano volví a darme vuelta y caminé hacia Rory.

En cuanto me senté frente a mi duende, él me acribilló con miles de preguntas. Con una sonrisita en mi rostro, la voz de Rory comenzó a bajar de volumen, hasta que sólo me miraba, esperando una respuesta.

-Se llama Joe Hart, y no es primo de Puck –Levanto una ceja- Eres malo chismoseando. Me das información errónea.

Mi duende bufó mientras sonreía y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso me lo dijo Brittany, no es mi culpa.

-No todas las cosas que dice Britt son verdad, deberías de ya aprenderlo. –Sonrío mientras miro la comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

Suspiré y volví a recorrer el comedor con la mirada, y allí vi a mis viejos amigos; todos estaban riendo, menos Santana y Rachel que estaban discutiendo entre sí. En un momento, Finn me vio mirándolos, y me sonrió con verdadera alegría en su rostro… Algo en mi estómago se revolvió incómodo, pero le sonreí un poco de vuelta y luego, mientras su sonrisa se disolvía, él me miró con pena… ¿Pena?, ¿Pena era lo que sentía Finn ahora por mí? Ahora, yo le inspiraba pena. Con rabia, desvié la mirada de su mesa y me di cuenta que Joe Hart me miraba, aún enojada, levanté una ceja interrogativa. Joe negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y miró hacia otro lado.

-Lucy, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Rory, pero yo oía su voz muy lejos… Todos estaban muy lejos de mí, ahora, yo me enfrento sola a todos mis problemas**.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, lamento no haber subido antes. Problemas de inspiración y éso. Intentaré que el próximo no se demore tanto (:<p>

Espero que el capitulo les guste, esta es la primera verdadera interacción entre Quinn y Joe.

**¡Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones y demás!**


End file.
